


The Distance that Separates Them

by BrokenBookAddict



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Birthday Party, Caitlin x Harry, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, One Shot, Romance, Sex, Smut, SnowHarry, Snowells, ultimatum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 19:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: Either you come closer or stay away because having you in between is exhausting and confusing.





	The Distance that Separates Them

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the flash. I do own any errors

The atmosphere inside the residence of 556 East Maple is relaxed and happy. With everyone gathering to celebrate Joe's birthday, the man having not wanted a lot of fuss to celebrate the day, having instead opted for a simple dinner and drinks with his close family and friends. A dinner which had passed by without incident, the feeling around the table calm and quiet, conversation light. A relaxed atmosphere to enjoy the celebrations. A vast contrast to the last few days that had seen team Flash battle against the latest meta human and his band of merry followers who were wanting nothing more than to reek as much havoc and destruction to their beloved Central City as possible. Eventually and inevitably, the team prevailed and now, Iron Heights found themselves the recipients of a few more house guests.  
  
It's nice to relax after the last few days, to be here surrounded by close friends, in good company with good food and even better wine and that's exactly what they do.

Caitlin laughs at something Cisco says, feeling warm and comfortable, whether that's from the wine or from the heat of the fireplace she doesn't know. She takes a moment to glance around, looking at the team spread out through Joe's living room, seeing the tension and stress of the last few days disappearing from her co workers faces with every passing minute. This is exactly wanted they need, especially the man sat beside her. She knows how hard Harry has worked the last few days, trying to come up with solutions that could combat a meta human with pyrotechnic abilties.  
  
They've grown so close lately, taking time out of their days, whether they're busy or if it's quiet to go and grab coffee together. Some days they grab lunch, heading around the corner from the lab to the new deli place that hasn't long opened but has become a fast favourite. Other times, they'd search each other out in their respective areas of the lab, coffees in hand as they stop by for a chat. Whether it was in the bustle of Jitters, the queue in the deli or the quietness of the lab, Caitlin has discovered that she really enjoys talking and spending time with Harry.  
  
_Really_ enjoys it in fact.  
  
And it's been with that discovery that she has had to self examine others things about herself or rather one thing in particular, her feelings. During the self examination she came to the quiet and not at all surprising conclusion that her feelings for him have changed, moved far passed that of friendship and mere colleagues. She loves him. It is as simple as that, she loves Harry. She's had a few weeks to get use to the feeling of acknowledgement and during that time she's had thoughts about what to do about it. This was and is the hard part for her, admitting she loves him to herself had been easy, easier than she ever imagined after everything she's been through and maybe because it's Harry but the hard part is what to do about it all is where she's actually struggling.  
  
At times she thinks he feels the same way then at others she doubts it all. His actions are so contradictory too. There's been a shift over the time they've spent together. He touches her a lot more than he use to, nothing more than a hand to the small of her back, a touch to her forearm in thanks for bringing him coffee, bumping his shoulder with hers in teasing moments but it's more and it's confusing. Confusing because at other times, he pulls away, distances himself from her and from her touch. He gets this odd look on his face like he's battling something within and it's maddening because she has no way of knowing his thoughts, his feelings; what any of it means. She's no where closer to what she should do know than she was three weeks ago.  
  
But it's in the next few moments of the happy calm inside 556 East Maple when Caitlin can't take no more.

Something within her snaps painfully, forcing action but to start, it's unintentional.   
  
Joe offers her a refill, tilting the bottle in offering and Caitlin reaches across, holding out her wine glass to receive her refill and that's when it happens. Unconsciously as she leans over, she places her hand on Harry's upper thigh to balance herself and almost immediately she can feel his entire body tense. Forcing a smile of thanks to Joe she leans back and chances a look to the man beside her but he's avoiding her gaze, looking everywhere but in her general direction.

She's just about to apologise for what she thought was a harmless and unconscious touch when he stands abruptly, making a show of collecting some empty beers bottles Barry and Cisco have left abandoned before disappearing into the kitchen.

Her touch had made him flee.   
  
The others thankfully don't seem to notice the moment, all accept Cisco who sends her a questioning look which Caitlin can only answer with a shake of her head. What can she honestly say when she doesn't even have an answer for it for herself?  
  
Making a decision she stands and follows after him, heading in the direction of the kitchen where he had disappeared. Pushing open the door almost delicately, she finds him with his back to her, hands braced against the counter top. She can see the tension in his form, shoulders slumped and his head hung but it doesn't do anything to stop the rising irritation, hurt and confusion that's simmering within her. She's a jumbled mess of feelings.  
  
"Did I do something wrong?" She asks quietly, breaking the silence between them. She thinks she does a good job of keeping her voice steady and calm. She's kinda proud of that.   
  
Harry doesn't say anything though, the only movement from his vicinity is his body moving with the slow, deep breaths he takes.  
  
Caitlin tries again, tries a different approach. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable when I touched you, that wasn't my intention."  
  
Harry chuckles and it immediately sets her on edge. When he finally speaks his words only add to her confusion, which heightens her irritation. "You didn't."  
  
Those feeling start to bleed out. "What's going on Harry?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Don't do that," she almost snaps at him, "don't answer and deflect with another question. What's happening here, Harry.... between us?"  
  
She really thinks he's not going to answer but eventually he does.  
  
"I don't know," he admits quietly.  
  
"You don't know?" Caitlin murmurs in exasperation, "well that's makes two of us then."  
  
"What do you want from me? What do you want me to say, Snow?" Harry drives back at her, firing questions of his own.   
  
_Oh_, so it's back to _Snow_... after all the they've time spent together and her asking him to call her Caitlin, it's all suddenly back to Snow. Like they've taken a massive step backward or ten.  
  
"I want you to say something, anything..." she knows defeat has slipped into her tone and she doesn't care. Not anymore, it's time to have this out, to confront whatever the hell this thing is between them. It's gone on for far too long with little answer. "Something's changed between us Harry, I know it and I think you do too. But for whatever reason you're pulling away."  
  
Her words seem to hit him hard because he doesn't say anything, just stands there in the tense silence between them staring at the counter top. Finally he turns around to face her and the look on his face devastates her. He looks so unsure, so tense and just... not Harry. But it's his eyes, they look so conflicted, like a war is raging behind them.  
  
Lifting a hand, he runs it warily over his face before shaking his head. "I don't..."  
  
"Don't what?!" She interrupts and this time she does snap, louder and harsher than she intended and she imagines the rest of the team heard it perfectly fine from out in the living area but she's passed the point of caring. This moment here, right now, is long overdue. It's time to have this out between them. "Don't what, Harry?"  
  
"I don't know," he says almost helplessly.  
  
Caitlin can see he's about to say something else yet she cuts him off. "You don't know? Well what I do know is I can't do this anymore." Even as she says the words, she feels something die within her.  
  
The words hit Harry and he suddenly looks panicked as he takes a faltering step towards her. "Caitlin..."  
  
But Caitlin shakes her head, "Whatever this is, between us, I can't keep doing it. Either you come closer or stay away because having you in between is exhausting and confusing." With her little ultimatum complete, she looks at him and he's just staring back, almost in shock and she knows nothing is going to come from it. That he's not going to say anything in reply so with a shuddering breath, she turns to leave, leaving him once again in the solitary silence of the kitchen he had originally sought out. Walking though the house, she pushes away her emotions, fighting down the tears which fight to break free as she steps into the living area. Almost immediately she can feel as well as see Cisco's gaze on her which she chooses to ignore. Clearly her outburst had been heard like she'd feared. _Fantastic_.   
  
Offering them what she hopes to God is a convincing smile, she waves her hand in the direction of the door. "I'm gonna call it a night," she tells them all quietly. Her voice doesn't betray her which she's glad for.

"But it's still early," Iris complains good naturally.  
  
Caitlin looks at the clock to see its just after ten. "I know I just... I'm tired." It's not the best excuse but it's the only one she has. She can't stay here, not now and pretend to be cheerful. She can't.   
  
"That's fine, hun." Cecile injects helpfully, reaching over from her seat to touch Caitlin's hand, obviously sensing and overhearing that something had gone down in the kitchen. "Thank you for coming,"  
  
"It was my pleasure," she replies sincerely. Becuase it had been until that moment with Harry. Looking at Joe, she sends him a smile. "Happy birthday again, Joe."  
  
His raised glass of whiskey in thanks is all she needs before she moves to gather her coat. She's just reaching to open the front door when she can hear behind her the kitchen door opening and familiar footsteps. She ignores them and heads out, stepping out into the cold night and going to her car.  
  
Inside the house, Harry steps into the living area just as the front door closes and almost immediately after, he's accosted by Cisco, who pulls him off to the side away from the others.  
  
"What the hell did you do?"  
  
Harry looks to the now closed door and let's out a heavy sigh, "I messed up," he admits quietly, knowing exactly how true that is. Her words ringing in his head, _come_ _closer_ _or_ _stay_ _away_, is almost torturing....  
  
....With a heavy sigh, Caitlin allows her dress to drop to the floor of her bedroom. Her jewellery lay abandoned in their place on her dresser, her shoes kicked aside beside the door. Opening a drawer, she pulls out her nightwear, navy and grey plaid bottoms with a navy long sleeve tee. Comforting pjs for the weather, even if her apartment is a comfortable temperature. Once dressed, she leaves her bedroom to head for her kitchen, needing nothing more than a glass of wine. Filling her glass, she sets the bottle back in it's place in the fridge before moving to the living area. Switching on a lamp as she passes, she all but collapses onto the overstuffed couch, curling into the corner and dragging a throw blanket off the back over her knees. She surfs through the channels, nothing at all catching her attention, an attention span that's severely lacking in the first place before settling on the news channel, Cnn giving a world report.  
  
It looses her interest almost immediately as her thoughts shift back to earlier. She doesn't want to think about it yet she can't help herself. It was inevitable that a confrontation was coming, at least from her perspective. But she hadn't expected to feel like this, hadn't really thought about anything after the confrontation so she doesn't have anything to compare to how she's feeling. How she is feeling is hollow and hurt, a lot more emotional than she imagined feeling. There's a sense of loss for something that could have been. Her tears that had threatened earlier threaten once again but she refuses to let them fall, blinking them away. Taking a sip of her wine, she focuses her attention back to the TV, watching the weather forecast for tomorrow and the days ahead. Cold still, nothing new there just like her current situation.  
  
Her phone vibrating on the coffee table breaks her thoughts and she leans forward to see that it's a text from Cisco. She understands her friend is worried, it had been obvious to see at Joe's and his text only confirms that by asking if she's okay. She pauses for the briefest of seconds before typing out that she's fine, just tired like she'd told them and that she'd see them in the morning before setting down her phone. That thought brings up another issue, work... how is she meant to go into work tomorrow and face him, face the others like everything is okay? How can she do that? Right now, she has no idea, just the thought of seeing him tomorrow or worse, not seeing him at all because if Harry's good at one thing, it's avoiding an issue.  
  
A knock at her front door has her frowning. Leaning forward she sets her glass down and pushes aside the blanket as she gets to her feet. She assumes it's her new neighbour, in need of something they haven't got as their still waiting on their belongings to arrive. She rolls her eyes, wondering what now and yet when she pulls open the door, she's wrong. So very, very wrong.

Harry is stood before her, wrapped up in his overcoat and yet it's the look on his face that catches her attention. She doesn't have an opportunity to observe him further or ask him what he's doing here because he steps forward, into her apartment and automatically she steps back letting go of the door. He tracks her movements though even as he pushes the door closed behind him. All to soon, he's there standing right in front of her, invading her space, surrounding her as he presses her back into the wall of the entry way.  
  
"Is this close enough?" He says quietly, his voice low and rough.  
  
Caitlin feels her breathing pick up, his close proximity having an immediate effect and she can't even answer because his mouth is covering hers. It's soft and sweet, almost tentative like he's unsure if this is even welcome despite her words, her _ultimatum_. Caitlin fists her hands in his coat, pulling him closer and pressing her mouth harder to his and he gets it, that this is okay and responds by deepening it. Kissing her with more enthusiasm, his tongue chases after hers. Caitlin moves her hands back, dragging his coat over his shoulders and off, letting it drop to the floor.  
  
At the sound of it hitting the floor, Harry pulls away, breathing heavily.  
  
Caitlin shakes her head. "Not close enough," she tells him, pushing them away from the wall and kissing him again, pulling him with her through the apartment.  
  
She's not thinking about what brought him here, this sudden change. All she's thinking about is that he is, that he's here, kissing her and pulling at her clothes as the edge their way toward the bed. They collapse onto the sheets in just their underwear, Harry above her. He draws his mouth away from hers, trailing down to her lace covered breasts which he immediately gets rid off, allowing the access that he desires. Tongue and teeth nipping at her nipples before moving lower. He moves back, standing briefly to get rid of the only remaining clothing on either of them before settling back between her thighs. Crossing his legs, he sits looking at her completely enamoured as he pushes her knees apart, draping her legs over his thighs.  
  
Caitlin feels the weight of his gaze heavy on her, filled with desire which is evident in those beautiful blue eyes, so much more darker than she's ever seen before. It's almost as simulating as his touch, his fingers teasing along her open thighs before moving up, higher and higher until their there, at her centre. It's almost embarrassing how wet she is for him when you consider he's barely touched her but he seems pleased, if the smirk on his handsome face is anything to go by. His fingers move with a purpose and it's not long before he has here gasping, coming apart around his fingers.  
  
She goes willingly when he pulls her towards him, so she straddles his thighs. There's a brief silent exchange where he asks with his eyes if this is okay and she nods, she's got them covered and with that he positions himself and let's her sink down, engulfing him within her heat. His whispered fuck against her neck delights her and she pauses for the barest of moments. Caitlin then starts to move, riding him slow, taking him as deep as she can on each downward stroke. It's in those first moments that she realises, to the sounds of heavy breathing and groans that she's where she's meant to be, wrapped up in his arms, moving with him like lovers do.  
  
His hair is damp when she curls her fingers into it, dragging his mouth to hers. "Closer," she moans, biting his lower lip and she feels her world tilt briefly before he's above her, his hand hooked around her right knee lifting it over his hips as he moves harder, deeper, faster into her. He's definitely closer, surrounding her as he stares down at her and she's lost. Lost both in him and in the pleasure he's giving her, time fades away, nothing matters other than him. It isn't long before she's crying out, his name a hoarse cry on her lips "Harry..." and she's there, falling over the edge as her orgasm rockets through her. Through the haze, she distantly hears her name groaned as he follows after her before his welcomed weight falls upon her. His lips trace her shoulder where his face is buried, kisses softly pressed to her skin.

In the silence of the room apart from the ragged breathes, he asks quietly, "is this close enough?" an obvious smile in his voice as he repeats his earlier words.  
  
Caitlin's eyes fall shut against the tears, this time of relief and happiness and she nods. "This is perfect."  
  
He rolls off of her to lay beside her, his fingers tracing down the valley of her breasts as he looks at her. His eyes look so alive, so happy and content and it's a pleasure for Caitlin to witness it, for her to be the cause. She likes that look, a lot.  
  
"I'm sorry... about earlier and if I hurt you. It was never my intention..."  
  
She covers his mouth with her hand, stopping his words. "Before that happened earlier I was confused, I didn't know what was happening between us even though I knew something was. For me, I understood and I just didn't know..."  
  
"How I felt?" He finishes for her, looking like he understands. That he gets it.   
  
"Yes," she nods, tracing his jawline with gentle fingers.  
  
"Honestly? I felt scared, angry and unsure of these feelings. You have to understand that for me, I haven't... I haven't felt like this since my wife, there's been no one else except you since then and I didn't think I was worth it. I thought you deserved more, someone better..."  
  
She knows Harry well enough that she knows how much it took for him to admit that, even to her. It's hard for Harry she knows to express his feelings, except with Jesse and now it seems with her. "What changed your mind?"  
  
"You. Confronting me in that kitchen, the look on your face. You shocked me because I knew then that you wanted this, that you were sure. I knew that it was your decision and you were making it."  
  
"I did and I have," Caitlin declares pulling him to her, her lips brushing his. "There's only two things I want, I want you and I want us."  
  
And Harry knew in that moment that he could give her that, for now and for the rest of their lives, he would give her whatever she wants.  
  
The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> This was inspired by a quote I found either on tumblr or Google, if it's yours, credit to you.


End file.
